Secret Empire (Earth-616)
Hulk The Secret Empire hired the mercenary Boomerang on a mission to steal plans for the Air Force's Orion Missile, but he was defeated by the Hulk. In attempting to blow up the Hulk, Number One instead killed himself. S.H.I.E.L.D. A pair of A.I.M. agents, fleeing the fight with Nick Fury, are picked up on the road by "Number Nine" of "The Secret Empire" which turned out to be another branch of "THEM" But as they drive off, the A.I.M. men are gassed unconscious, as "Number Nine" turns out to be the long-missing Gabe Jones, working undercover. Fury clued in the V.I.P.s as to the situation, while Jasper trails Royale to A.I.M.'s mountain-side hidden base, just before the entire place is destroyed in a colossal explosion! Dugan comments on how they preferred blowing themselves up because they were discovered, while Fury feels "someone bigger" finished them off when their usefulness ended. When they're almost killed by a mysterious energy ray, Fury realizes "THEM" and Hydra are one and the same, and it's up to S.H.I.E.L.D. to find them, before they strike first. Namor Some time later, the organization regrouped under a new Number One.Number One battled Namor the Sub-Mariner. Griffin Johnny Horton was captured by agents of the the Secret Empire. They assigned a surgeon in its employ to transform Horton into a superhuman being by using various techniques, including grafting wings and claws onto Horton's body permanently and administering an experimental mutagenic serum into him. Horton was named the Griffin after his new appearance, which vaguely resembled the mythological griffin, a creature that was half lion and half eagle. Brand Corporation This Secret Empire infiltrated Roxxon Oil's Brand Corporation, tried to ruin Captain America's reputation, and kidnapped several mutants—specifically Havok, Polaris, Iceman, Angel, Mastermind, Mesmero, Blob and Unus the Untouchable—to harness their energy to power a "flying saucer. Beast was kidnapped by the Griffin. Number One landed the saucer on the White House lawn, and, after defeating the Empire's 'replacement' hero—the first Moonstone—demanded the government surrender control to him or he would detonate nukes in every major American city. The Secret Empire was defeated by Captain America, Cyclops, the Falcon, and Marvel Girl, then Captain America pursued Number One into the White House. Rather than face capture, Number One unmasked himself then committed suicide. The leader of the Secret Empire was revealed to be a very high U.S. government official attempting a coup d'état. Although his identity and face are never revealed to the reader, it is strongly implied in the dialog that Number One was the President of the United States. The government covered up his guilt and suicide with the help of a double. This led to Captain America giving up his role for a while and taking on the role of Nomad. The story was first published in 1973, when the sitting president was Richard Nixon, embroiled at the time in the Watergate scandal. Writer Steve Englehart specifically intended this issue as a metaphor of the Watergate case and the Nixon era. Professor Power Later, Professor Power became the new Number One. He sought to trigger a nuclear war between the U.S. and the Soviet Union. The Defenders defeated Professor Power and the Secret Empire, as well as their agents Mad Dog and Mutant Force. ... ... Moon Knight The Secret Empire also sought to eliminate Moon Knight who they believed had disrupted some of their operations. The real guilty party was Moon Knight's sidekick Midnight and when Moon Knight and his sidekick confronted the Secret Empire, Midnight was hit by an energy blast from the group's new leader, the mysterious Number 7. Moon Knight abandoned his sidekick, believing that he was dead but in truth he was still alive, though horrifically disfigured and maimed. Number 7 ordered Midnight transformed into a cyborg, with his hatred for Moon Knight (for being abandoned by his mentor) and a mechanical failsafe that caused him to suffer intense pain if he disobeyed Number 7. Midnight was sent out on his first mission: kidnap the super-hero Nova so that the Secret Empire could transform him into a cyborg as well. The plan was foiled by the combination of Nova, Spider-Man, Moon Knight, Punisher, and Night Thrasher. During the battle, the Secret Empire nurse assigned to provide repair work towards Midnight's robotic body parts disabled Number 7's failsafe designed to prevent Midnight from gaining revenge against him for disfiguring/maiming him, allowing Midnight to kill Number 7 and assume control over the Secret Empire. However, along the way it was revealed that his nurse (and now lover), Lynn Church, was a cyborg also. A loyal follower of the original founder (the original Number 1), she served as a prototype for the process used to transform Midnight into a half-human, half-machine being that he became, to the extent that she allowed herself to be disfigured and maimed to facilitate her transformation into becoming a cyborg. The realization that his lover was insane caused Midnight to aid his mentor and his allies against Church, ultimately sacrificing his life to destroy her. Midnight After his seeming disintegration in front of Moon Knight and Spider-Man, Midnight was secretly captured and rebuilt as a cyborg by the Secret Empire. He aided them in breaking Dr. Eliot Franklin (Thunderball) out of prison and capturing the New Warrior Nova. He turned on them when he discovered he would be made obsolete by a new line of super-powered Secret Empire grunts. He teamed up with his nurse Lynn Church, who revealed herself to be a cyborg, the secret project of the deceased "Number One." The two were believed to be destroyed in a battle with Moon Knight, Spider-Man, Darkhawk, The Punisher, Nova and Night Thrasher. Crime Lords The Secret Empire would later be part of a conspiracy to divide up the empire of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin who had lost control. The meeting takes place in Las Vegas, under the cover of a Secret Empire 'convention'. Many Secret Empire members simply believe it is an organization like the Masons or the Elks Club, which was a perfect cover for criminal enterprises. The Punisher got wind of this right away and the Empire sends two hit squads to attack him. The first is slain to a man. The second group, a motorcycle gang called the Praetorians, escape albeit with heavy casualties. The various warlords who attend the meeting began attacking each other nearly right away. Mickey Fondozzi and Microchip, associates of the Punisher, had been captured while spying on Strucker and claim to be Four and Eight, members of the Secret Empire. The Empire learn of this via a spy in the Hydra group. By coincidence, Four and Eight had not actually traveled to Las Vegas and this was enough to convince the others they had turned traitor. The Empire sends the Praetorians to kill everyone involved, but Mickey, Micro and Strucker all survive. Further encounters led to no progress at all and the Secret Empire members leave Las Vegas on a plane. The Empire's plans come under the scrutiny of the 'Favor Broker', an opponent of Nomad. He teams up with the Punisher and Daredevil in an attempt to disrupt the meeting. All they manage to do is kill some lackeys and Hand ninjas and capture the Slug. Hawkeye They sent agents after Hawkeye. The Jury Some time later, agents of the Secret Empire battle the vigilante group known as The Jury. New Nomad The Secret Empire Battle a new Nomad. Taksmaster The Secret Empire send agents to kill Taskmaster with hopes of claiming the billion dollar bounty. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Members Number Seven (Earth-616) Number Five was the chief of operations for Europe and, together with Number Five, selected Boomerang as the agent to obtain the Orion Missile for the Secret Empire. Number Seven strongly suspected the power-hungry Number Nine for Number Five's death After Boomerang failed to kidnap Betty Ross, Number Seven attended a high-level cabinet meeting of the leaders of the Secret Empire, where Number Nine surprisingly attacked all the other members with a Stun Grenade, to seize control of the organization. Number Two (Earth-616) After Boomerang failed to kidnap Betty Ross, Number Two attended a high-level cabinet meeting of the leaders of the Secret Empire, where Number Nine surprisingly attacked all the other members with a Stun Grenade, to seize control of the organization. Former Members Number Five (Earth-616) Number Five was the chief of operations for North America and, together with Number Seven, selected Boomerang as the agent to obtain the Orion Missile for the Secret Empire. After Boomerang had successfully captured Betty Ross, Number Five pressed the scramble button of the sending set in order to contact him without being traced and triggered a booby trap in the sending set that blasted him with a poisonous gas, killing him on the spot. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Secret_Empire }} Category:Captain America Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Hydra Projects Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Villains Category:THEM Projects Category:Namor Villains Category:Moon Knight Villains Category:Daredevil Villains